JATUH CINTA LAGI
by jibyung
Summary: [KRISKAI] Aku benar-benar sedang...jatuh cinta...lagi…


**Jatuh Cinta Lagi / KrisKai**

**Author : Kang and FAMILee**

**Lenght : lebih pendek dari drabble**

**Genre : kurang tahu**

**\(*0*)/**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan. Hari ini bukan sembarang hari dimana sepanjang penglihatanku, tidak sedikit orang yang sedang berusaha menutup-nutupi pelupuk mata mereka untuk meredam turunnya butiran bening itu.

Adik kecilku yang telah lama melajang, akhirnya bocah tengil itu mendapatkan seseorang untuk bersama-sama mengucap janji sehidup-semati di hadapan Tuhan.

Aah…tidak semudah itu aku ikut terharu bersama orang-orang ini, tapi aku akan selalu bahagia untuk adikku satu-satunya.

Dan sekarang, tinggal bagaimana aku juga harus mencari seseorang sebaik Yixing. Pria manis berdarah negeri tirai bambu, yang lima bulan lalu bersedia untuk mengarungi hidup baru bersama adikku satu-satunya, Kim Sehun.

Kau harus semangat Kim Jongin!

"Hei.."

Oh..seseorang berseru ke arahku dan mengulurkan selembar tissue di depan wajahku.

"Kau terlihat sangat meresapi sumpah yang baru saja mereka ucapkan."

Ya! Ya!

Lihatlah orang ini sungguh tidak sopan.

Dia malah terkekeh dan apa maksudnya memberiku selembar tissue?! Hell! Aku tidak sedang menangisi pernikahan adikku!

"Baiklah..aku bantu."

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam tissue.

Wajahnya begitu dekat.

Tuhanku..

**Deg**

Oh tidak!

Aku susah bernafas kali ini, mataku tidak beranjak dari menatap matanya. Dengan sangat lembut ia mengusap pipiku yang tanpa kusadari sudah mengalir sungai kecil di atas sana.

"Maaf..apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Aku menggeleng, reflex. Tanpa membuka suara jari telunjukku menekan bagian bawah matanya. Orang ini sedikit terkejut dan sedetik kemudian tak ada yang beranjak dari memandangi satu sama lain.

Dia sangat tampan.

Apa Tuhan sedang menjawab keinginan yang belum dua puluh menit lalu kuharapkan? Kalau iya, aku akan sangat bersyukur memiliki orang seperti pria di hadapanku. **Prince charming**.

"Ehem.."

Aku tersadar oleh interupsinya.

Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Wajahku pasti sudah seperti tomat busuk. Ya Tuhan..aku sangat malu. Bagaimana ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yifan, Wu Yifan. Dan adik iparmu adalah adik kandungku."

What?!

Pria ini bernama Yifan, dan dia adalah kakak dari adik iparku?

_**Go to the hell Kim Jongin!**_

Semakin sempit kemungkinan Tuhan merestui aku dengan orang ini.

Apa tidak ada toleransi untuk yang satu ini? Tuhan aku mohon, beberapa saat lalu pria ini berhasil membuatku bungkam dipertemuan pertama kami. Dan beberapa detik lalu semua harapan itu tinggal angan-angan.

Aku menunduk sedikit dalam. Menghela nafas panjang dan mengatur pikiranku yang sedikit kacau.

"Kim Jongin, kakak dari adik iparmu juga.."

Senyum yang mengerikan Kim Jongin. Sejak kapan senyum sexy seorang Jongin berubah menjadi senyum yang tidak pantas disebut senyuman.

Aku menatapnya yang balik tersenyum padaku. Sekali lagi…

Dia sangat tampan..

"Kau manis, aku jadi merasa tertarik padamu.."

Mataku sudah hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Dan pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap rambutku sekali sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Apa belum ada yang mengisi bagian di sini? Aku ingin mencobanya.."

Jarinya! Jarinya menunjuk dadaku! Ya! Dadaku yang di dalamnya terdapat organ sensitif bernama hati.

"Sayangnya belum ada yang berhasil membuatku terkesan Tuan Wu."

Aku membalas senyumnya yang sangat tampan. Tangan kami tanpa sadar bertaut satu sama lain. Telapak tangannya yang begitu besar membungkus sempurna tanganku yang terasa sangat kecil saat ia genggam.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak hanya terkesan padaku, tapi juga pada hatiku.."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, seorang pria benar-benar membawa kembali senyum manisku.

Apa aku sudah siap untuk melepasmu, sayang?

Maafkan aku..tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersama pria ini. Kau yang pernah membuatku tertarik dan kali ini aku yakin kau sudah meyakinkan Tuhan agar melepasku untuk seorang tuan muda Wu.

Aku mencintaimu…

Sungguh..tapi bolehkah kupendam dirimu hingga dasar hatiku yang tidak terjangkau bahkan oleh dirinya sekalipun?

Aku akan mengunci cinta kita rapat-rapat.

Mungkin menyambut cinta yang baru akan selalu mengingatkanku pada cinta kita dulu.

Aku akan mengenangmu melalui dirinya.

"Ah..kau punya waktu besok siang?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat mempertanyakan maksud Yifan.

"Hanya ingin makan siang berdua denganmu. Cukup ringan bukan, sebagai awal yang bagus."

Suara baritonnya terdengar sangat mendukung postur tubuh tingginya, bahu yang lebar dan tatapan tajamnya.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk mengiyakan setiap perkataannya.

Makan siang?

Tidak buruk. Bagi Kim Jongin ini sama saja dengan ajakan berkencan.

"Oke. Besok aku jemput..sampai jumpa."

Ooh…

Punggung kokoh Yifan menjauh dan rasa-rasanya kakiku mulai bergetar, lemas. Aku ingin pingsan.

Chanyeol-ah…

Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu…

Aku benar-benar sedang,

.

.

**Jatuh cinta..**

.

**Lagi…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

**.**

**.**

**Hola...**

**Ini fict KrisKai pertama saya yang dibuat dalam jangka waktu yg sesingkat-singkatnya**

**Sebenarnya fict ini ada kumpulannya**

**Nanti deh kapan-kapan saya post fict dengan judul yg berbeda**

**Oh ya, ini akan jadi kumpulan fict KrisKai pertama dari saya...**

**Terakhir, thank you buat yang review (^-^)**


End file.
